The invention relates to the field of exercise science and individualized instructions for exercise activity. The Exercise Gets Personal(copyright) system is integrated with the patented Fitness Triage(copyright) and Fitness Gets Personal(copyright) systems, which screen users for health risk indicators, provides appropriate information, and determines the eligibility of users for the Exercise Gets Personal(copyright) system. The purpose of integrating these systems is to identify and exclude individuals who may have medical contraindications to exercise, and who require a physician""s clearance prior to starting an exercise program.
On Jul. 11, 1996, the U.S. Surgeon General""s Report on Physical Activity and Health was released to the public. The publication of this report culminated over 20 years of research supporting the health risks associated with inactivity and conversely, the health benefits associated with regular exercise. Today, largely as a result of this report, every health maintenance organization and major indemnity insurer in the U.S. encourages its insured to increase physical activity as a means of promoting overall wellness and preventing disease. Additionally, since release of the Surgeon General""s Report, the media has consistently delivered the message to both health providers and consumers, that exercise should be included as a part of each individual""s wellness routine. However, reliable information on how to implement an individualized program of physical activity is not always available through insurance companies, health maintenance organizations, or private health care providers.
According to research, the availability of compelling data relating to the benefits of exercise is a key factor in exercise compliance. Starting and maintaining a fitness program involves behavioral changes structured to individual needs. For instance, an individual with chronic knee pain requires information and/or instruction specific to his/her condition in order to ensure that his/her exercise program is both safe and effective. Similar information is important for a wide variety of conditions such as high blood pressure, arthritis, obesity, and pregnancy. Additionally, reliable data regarding correct exercise methods is equally important to healthy individuals in both starting and maintaining an exercise program.
Prior to the introduction of the Exercise Gets Personal system, there was no program that provided individualized, evaluation and instructions for safe, progressive, goal-oriented exercise programs.
The Exercise Gets Personal(copyright) invention fills this void with a thorough, reliable system, and method of access. The system is a complete with user health risk identification screening, evaluation of current exercise activity level, selection of preferred exercise activities, precautions for contraindications to exercise, injury prevention, warm-up reasons and protocol, cardiovascular exercise programs, muscle conditioning exercise programs, and cool-down and flexibility training. The emphasis of the system is on providing safe, complete, easy-to-understand information that will assist a healthy individual in engaging in exercise activities that follow the standards and guidelines of the Aerobics and Fitness Association of America.
The invention enables the user to access this information directly or through a qualified health/fitness professional who directs the data entry. Methods of access include direct access through the Internet for a small fee associated with membership or subscription; access through an intake coordinator via phone for a small fee; and access directed by a qualified professional at a non-determined fee.